Toby's Turn
by Lindsey Rickson
Summary: Tobias Alexander Pond-Song is a young time lord. He is River and Doctor Song's miracle son. He travels around time and space with his parents, and every now and again with his Gran and Pa.  But soon it will be Toby's turn.   sorry for the 'eh' summary xD
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

I sat in the cushy chair by the console. I was flipping through a book I had wanted to read, but found myself distracted by the vorp, vorp of the Tardis.

"Dad, you _know_ you leave the brakes on," I said to my father as he ran around the console pulling levers and pushing buttons and pulling on something even I didn't know the name of. "I like it better when mom drives." I added with a mutter.

"Oh, hush, Tobias," he said, a smile pulling at his lips as he tried to pull-off a stern look. His brown eyes looked at me with the exact opposite from behind his hard forehead bone and his jaw moved as he held back a laugh.

"He is right, sweetie," came the voice of my curly-haired, trigger-happy mother. I smiled at her. I mean, how could anyone not smile at that face? "It is quite loud."

"Hi mum," I mouthed as my father went on about how he loved that sound and then apologized to his 'sexy' about our rudeness. I love that story, and I hate that I missed the Tardis becoming a woman. I imagine her with the kindest, most beautiful face, but my grandmother said she was quite quirky, but come on, seriously, has no one met my father?

My father, better known as the Doctor, ran down the stairs when we stopped, with his arms up as his tweed coat flew out behind him. He opened the blue police door and smelled the fresh Earth air. I knew without even looking outside we were back in England, and the small town where Gran and Pa lived. I hopped up with the same quirky graceful clumsiness my father had and ran down to the door. I pushed past my dark-haired father and stepped outside. I closed my eyes and let the sun warm my cheeks. Ood, did I love this place.

To my surprise, I was tackled with a hug as skinny arms wrapped around me. I opened my eyes to the bright red hair I loved, and a kind face smiling at me over the fire of Gran's hair.

"Hey, Gran," I said happily, wrapping my arms around her small frame. Gran is tall, but everyone was pleasantly surprised that I am a good five inches taller than my entire family, with a slight exception of the few inches mum gets from her hair.

"Daddy!" I hear my mother say as she hugs her father. Pa smiled and hugged his daughter. Pa doesn't say much, but when he does, it's usually important.

Gran lifts her head and looks around and then a grin spreads across her lips.

"Doctor!" she says happily, as she runs over to him and hugs him as he lifts her and spins her around and away from the blue doors he had been leaning on.

"Hello, Pond," he laughs. She looks up at him and cups his cheeks, as this is they're ritual every time we visit.

"I see you still have the same face I love," she said with a smirk.

"I see you are still healthily growing younger," he joked sarcastically, as I mouthed each word along with them. I laughed as I saw Pa and mum doing the same. Gran turned around with a wondering look on her round face.

"I am not old!" she said, folding her arms across her chest.

"No, mum," my mother said, laughing. "That wasn't why we were laughing."

Gran blushed, huffed and turned to dad. "Where are we going this time?" she asked excitedly. Twenty-one years of traveling and you would think you would have seen the entirety of space and time. Really? No, think again. My father is nearing 1,000 years old, and even he hasn't discovered everything for himself.

"It is a surprise," my father said with a grin.

"Come along, Ponds!" he said with a turn as he flew into the Tardis.

_What do you think? Any criticism? Should I continue? I promise to make the next chapter more suspenseful and get it moving, but this is, in fact, the premise, not really chapter one, so yeah, review and I'll love you(: haha thanks! _

_Love, _

_Lindsey_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer, etc, etc. I'm sooo obsessed with Doctor Who right now xD Copyright on my idea. Please. I'm really proud of it._

We arrived at a planet I could tell, just like my father always can, had very little air, bright starshine from a near star, and it was precisely 1,735 degrees Valdercurs. In other words, it was about 27 degrees Celsius. I smiled.

"No," I said with my grin planted on my lips. "You did not, dad."

Gran looked at me with a tilt of her head and then over at my father.

"What did you do, Doctor?" she asked, standing near the console, hands casually folded across her stomach as she leaned against the railing. Pa and mum had decided to explore the Tardis because they weren't feeling up to running at the moment. And they probably weren't missing out, because if you thought the universe was big, I'll invite you into my blue home and change your mind completely.

"I brought you all to the Planet of Deraty," he said with my same quirky smile. "The world of water. Red flowing sand, calm, soft purple waters. You're going to love it."

Dad fiddled around at the console, flicking a few more buttons around and then finally flipping a switch before he flew down the steps and opened the Tardis doors to a sound of the most beautiful singing you could ever hear. I only dreamed of visiting Deraty. The calm waters sang as the sand flowed into it. The sand occupied only one small Ireland sized plot of land, but the planet was the water. You could breathe under the purple water, if you could even call it water. If I had to describe it, I would say it was similar to the Astronaut the Silence made mum wear, but much more peaceful and it let you be your own brain. The waters kept you alive, you never had to eat, humans would die at the age my father had grown to. But it was just there to be a friend, a healer, a life support.

And the music it gave off against the waves of the sound was rare. The songs only came once every five hundred thousand years. The waters would mix into a rainbow color at star set like oil in Earth's waters, but with twelve different colors and much more beautiful and natural. We had about one Earth hour before star set. Gran texted Pa to let him know we had landed, and to come if they wanted, and left her phone on the seat, following my father onto the sands of Deraty. I stood up slowly and walked my way to the doors. I was here. I was on Deraty. I love my family.

I jumped out of the Tardis with a grin on my face and following my father and Gran into the waters.

Deraty was beautiful.

We breathed as little of the poor air as we could as we stepped into the waters. As our now bare feet entered it's purple surface, the water rippled, but it was misshapen and it rippled the opposite way, as if reversing a video of water rippling. We immersed ourselves under completely and breathed in the cool water. Water rushed into our lungs, but it was nice, cool and warm at the same time. I breathed in and out, as my father instructed, and got used to it flowing in and out of my lungs. My two hearts were beating fast, although the weaker, more human one kept a slower beat.

I looked around at the world below us as we slowly sank down to the deep red bottom. The light was much brighter than up on the sand beaches. We sank onto the solid sand and suddenly we were under Gravity similar to Earth's. Just about perfect. I looked around. Where were all the Deraties? Honestly, and this is between you and me, in my dreams of Deraty, I have to admit I dream of kissing a fair Deraty, running my fingers over her scales, kissing both of her mouths, and letting her giggle at my nose (which one she does not have).

But there was none around at all. No swimming children, no busy mothers, not even a stray man sitting alone.

"Dad?" I asked, looking back at my father. He nods. He noticed too.

_Sorry this took so long to upload, but I hoped you enjoyed it. Reviews are loved, whether critical or complimentary(: _

_Love, Lindsey_


End file.
